1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure and a storage shelving assembly for the storage of paper rolls.
2. Description of Related Art
Horizontal storage of paper rolls in a storage shelving assembly is disclosed in German patent applications P 37 41 411.9 and P 38 09 943.8-22. In those applications the paper rolls are deposited directly, i.e. without using pallets, on a bearing surface provided in each shelving corridor between the running tracks for a transport carriage movable into and out of the corridor, in such manner that the roll rests on a segment of its outer layer, said bearing surface having a curved form corresponding to the curvature of the roll surface. As the paper rolls generally needed in the printing trade have a weight of several tons, keeping them stored on a segment of the outer layer may, at least during a longer storage time, lead to an undesirable flattening of the circumference that, during subsequent processing of the paper rolls at high rotational speeds, would result in an undesirable unbalance. To avoid such flattening of the circumference of the paper rolls, the aforementioned German patent applications propose an elastic bearing surface which is elastically deformed under the weight of the paper roll so as to be adapted to its circumferential form.